I'm Already There
by Alchery
Summary: Stan get's a letter in the mail. And he has to tell Kyle someting very important before he leaves. CryFic and SongFic. YAOI! Style. M for Mature just in case of a second chapter! ;


I have been working on this story for about a year now… AND FINALLY FINISHED IT!!!! I hate it that my laptop has yet to have Microsoft word programmed into it to finish most of my stories. =/ I couldn't finish this story in South Carolina cause of it! Which is the reason why it took me almost a year to finish it! -cries- Oh well, it's done now! So happy! X3 Please Enjoy!

NOTE that I do not own South Park or the characters! This story is based off the song "I'm Already There" by Lonestar. I also do not own the song or the band. The song makes most of the story sad, so playing it will add the effect. =3 (it is a country song)

* * *

**I'm Already There**

Nineteen year old Stan Marsh walked out of his house to get the mail one evening, wondering if his college acceptance letter came this morning.

Stan took the bundle of mail out of the mail box and began going through it as he walked to the door.

"Bills, bills, bills, advertisement, bills, Cozmo Girl, mom, mom, military, da-" He stopped there in his tracks and looked at the pervious letter. Military it read. And it was addressed to him. He walked in, separating the letter from the rest of the mail, sitting down at kitchen table and worrying what this letter was doing at his house for him. It took him ten minutes before he took a deep breath and opened it. As he read it, reality had hit and his life was now changing completely.

* * *

Stan stood at a door pondering whether or not to tell him. He didn't want to hurt him. He really didn't. As his hand rose to knock on the door he stopped and decided against it. But as he began to turn away, he heard the door open and his voice appearing along with it.

"-I'm going over to Stan's place!" The voice yelled, as the person shut the door. But when they turned around, the person he was going to see was already standing there. Stan was then met by a boy with now tamed red curly hair hidden under an ushanka with their old green and orange outfit. "Stan?! Hey! What are you doing here? I was just about-"

"Kyle…" Came the serious tone of Stan. Kyle Broflovski stood on his house doorstep; he didn't like the way Stan was talking to him, or even looking at him.

"Stan? What's wrong? What's the matter? What happened?" The red head asked as if someone had died. Kyle came up to Stan placing his hands on his friends' shoulders. Stan just looked at him in the eyes.

"Kyle… We…" He began, never letting his blue eyes leave green ones. He didn't know how to tell him. "I think we should go inside, we need to talk. Now. Before…" Stan looked down after finally, or at least trying, to start what he wanted to say to him. "Let's-let's just go in." He said pushing Kyle back towards the door, not wanting him to see how devastated he was about the news he was going to tell his close friend.

They went in and Kyle looked at his friend, only to see a blue and red knit cap that he had worn for so long. The two stopped in front of the couch and Stan motioned Kyle to sit on the green furniture. As soon as Kyle took his seat, Stan immediately crouched down in front of Kyle, placing his hands on his friend's knees, and he could finally see his friends face.

"Stan, what's going on?-"

"I'm leaving."

Kyle's eyes widened in shock and in complete and utter confusion. "What do you mean, 'leaving'? As in… College?" he asked, waiting as patiently as he could stand for the black haired teen to respond.

"No. As in…" And Stan looked up to see Kyle's face. As soon as he did, he realized he made a mistake doing that. He felt his eyes tear up and his nose warm up from sadness. "God dammit…" Murmuring to himself as he turned away a bit, placing his hand over his face. He did NOT want to break down. Not now. Not in front of him.

"Stan... Please tell me, dude, you're starting to scare me." Kyle placed his hand on Stan's head, making him look up. Kyle saw Stan's face and saddened along with him. "You know you can tell me anything, you know?"

"I know that, I know…" He took his friends hand off his head and held it in his hands, pulling them up close to his face and more towards his lips. Stan was shacking he was trying so hard not to cry. "Kyle," Stan began, with the red head leaning in, not knowing what was going on. "I never thought I would ever tell you this, but incase I don't come back-"

"The hell do you mean if you don't come back?-"

"Just let me finish!!" Stan half yelled half sobbed. Kyle shut his mouth half way as he looked at Stan, scared of what he was about to tell him. "If I end up not coming back… I want to tell you this in person rather than in a letter, but…" He looked up, with hurt and saddened blue eyes filled to the brim with tears. He opened his mouth and made slight guppy motions with his mouth. But he closed it, bringing Kyle's and his own hands up to his lips, kissing the red haired teens hand softly and quickly. This motive frightened Kyle even more, but he did nothing to stop it. "I love you Kyle." Stan looked back up to Kyle, almost pleadingly. "And I mean that. I wouldn't say it if it was a joke…" Stan gasped out, looking back down to see their hands. "Their sending me to boot camp, the government is. And I can't do anything to stop them from drafting me.-"

"Stan…" Kyle was speechless, but he removed his hand from Stan's grasp, never looking away from him, and placed a hand on the black haired boys' mouth to shush him. He slid off the sofa and knelt to the floor to at least try and be face to face with Stan. As soon as he was leveled with him, Kyle cupped Stan's face, looking into teary eyes. "I love you too, Stan…" Kyle chocked out. And it was then, when Stan broke down, cupping the others' face as well.

And they just sat there: Quiet sobs, embracing and giving each other soft kisses. They let the real world hit them slowly, and until the tears ceased, they sat on the floor in each others arms in front of the couch; Still not saying a word to each other. Kyle was leaned up against Stan's chest, listening to his heart beat steadily. Both were content and looking into space, just taking in each others presence.

"Can I sleepover at your place tonight?" Kyle asked out of the blue. But Stan made no objections; he nodded to himself and sighed.

"Yes… You can. I would like that. I would like that a lot more than you know." He whispered, hugging Kyle tighter to his body. He didn't want to let go of him. He didn't want to lose him. Kissing Kyle's forehead, he loosened on his grasp and stood up, helping the other to his feet. "I'll call my mom and tell her you're coming over."

"And I'll tell my mom and dad and get my stuff. I'll meet you at your-"

"No." Stan cut in. "I'll stay here and wait for you." He told the red head softly. Kyle looked at the other for a second, nodding his head understanding the conditions of the situation. Kyle turned to walk out of the living room and walk into the kitchen, where his mom, dad, and brother would be.

"Mom. Dad." Kyle announced. They looked over at Kyle and his mother smiled at him. "I'm gonna stay over at Stan's tonight." He told them bluntly.

"But I made your favorite dinner tonight, you sure you want ta-"

"Yeah, I know mom, but Stan needs me right now."

"Why? What happened?" Asked his dad.

"He's leaving. For training... For the war... They drafted him…" He said sadly, looking down at his feet.

"Oh my Gawd! Does his motha and fatha know?"

"I would assume so, mom. I'm gonna go get my stuff now."

"Okay hun, be safe. And tell Stan and his parents that we wish him best a luck."

"Right…" And he left the kitchen where Stan stood in the middle of the room, just closing his cell phone after talking to his mother. He turned around and looked at Kyle square in the eye.

"She said it's fine. 'Can stay over as long as you want." He said calmly. Kyle nodded and walked over to Stan, taking his hand and leading him upstairs to his room so they could pack together.

* * *

Stan and Kyle had a quiet car ride to Stan's house, and when they walked in, Stan's parents were sitting at the dinning room table, looking as if they had been told that Stan was lost during battle when he hadn't even gone over there yet. But he knew they would be even more devastated if that news really did come up. And he didn't want that to happen. EVER. No parent should ever have to burry their child.

He told his parents they were there and they headed up to Stan's bedroom. Flipping the light switch, they walked into the room. Kyle placed his suite case down by the dresser, and placed his cloths into his usual drawer, this time being filled enough for ten days. The two boys got in their pajamas and turned the light back off, crawling into bed.

They then snuggled up to each other, intertwining their limbs as they relaxed under the sheets. Kyle's head was back on Stan's chest, listening to his heart beat once again. What he wouldn't give to stay like that forever. And so he tried to memorize the rhythm of Stan's heart.

"I don't want you to go. I don't want you to leave me, especially after everything that just happened." Kyle told him.

"I know. But remember, I'm already there. Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind. I'm your imaginary friend. And I know that I'm in your prayers. Oh I'm already there." Stan sang softly to Kyle.

"Don't sing that, stupid." Slightly punching the older boy, making him chuckle a bit, making the mood a bit lighter. It was slight, but it did make a difference.

"You'll get back on the phone. And say I really miss you darlin'. Don't worry about the kids they'll be alright." Kyle scoffed tearfully and playfully punched him in the chest with a small smile, making Stan himself smile. He really did like Stan's voice when he sang. He has really gotten better over the years.

"Sure, start in the middle of the song…" Kyle croaked out through the tears.

"Wish I was in you arms. Lyin' right there beside you. But I know I'll be in your dreams tonight." Stan raised Kyle's head to look at him in the eyes, and grasped his hand as he continued to sing. "And I'll gently kiss your lips. Touch you with my fingertips. So turn out the light, and then close your eyes." And Stan kissed Kyle's forehead.

"Let's just go to bed, Okay? I don't want think about this anymore." Kyle told him as he snuggled into Stan's warm chest. With a sigh, Stan agreed.

"I love you so much Kyle."

"I love you too, Stan."

And they then fell asleep in an embrace.

* * *

Ten days later, Stan, his parents, sister, other friends, and Kyle were in Denver International Airport, saying good-bye to Stan before he headed with the rest of the other drafted men to the plane. When Stan's mom broke down, he went up to Kyle and put his hands on Kyle's arms, rubbing soothing circles with his thumbs. Kyle moved his hands away and attacked him with a hug, burying his face in the crook of Stan's neck, and Stan returned the hug. He took in the sent of the red heads hair; how it smelled so sweat and flowery. Stan held him closer and began to sing again in Kyle's hair.

"I'm already there. Don't make a sound. I'm the beat in your heart. I'm the moon light shining down. I'm the whisper in the wind. And I'll be there till the end. Can you feel the love that we share? Oh I'm already there." They pulled away, just enough to look at each other. Kyle was crying. Stan raised his hand and whipped away the tears from his loves green eyes. "We may be a thousand miles apart. But I'll with you-"

"Where ever you are…" Kyle partly sang softly with Stan. They stared at each other and kissed passionately before Stan headed to the gate to depart.

"Stan!" Kyle cried out, making the black haired boy turn around and look at him. "You better come home alive! And you better write me, damn it!" Stan just smiled sadly, but wide at him, blowing him a kiss and turned around to walk away.

Kyle sobbed as he watched him disappear around the corner. Falling to his knees and placing his face in his hands. He didn't want this. He really didn't.

"I always knew you two were gay for each other."

"Shut up, Cartman!" Kyle sobbed. "Just shut up…!"

"Kyle, he'll come back." Their friend Kenny told him. "He'll make it. He's got you to get him through it all."

"But I won't be there!" He sobbed.

"You are in his heart." Kenny told him as he kneeled down to Kyle. The red head never thought Kenny would say something like that. "You have to be strong in order for him to be strong. Alright?"

Kyle felt his heart begin to race and nodded. He didn't know what to do. But he knew Kenny was right. He had to be strong. He had to pray -- had to hope -- had to have faith, that Stan would come home unscathed. He promised that he would only cry when he came home.

* * *

Hours turned to days, days turned to weeks, and weeks to months, and the next year came in a blink of an eye. Kyle and Stan had exchanged letters week in and week out. Sometimes it would be a month or so before the next letter came in, but it came. They always did. Whether it be a page or three, or even just a sentence, both boys took in each word to heart.

One day, however, Kyle received a phone call. His mother gave him the phone, saying hello.

"Kyle?"

"Stan?!" He gasped.

On the other line, Stan nodded. "Yeah. Hey Ky." He breathed smiling.

"How are you? You're not hurt are you?" Kyle asked quickly. He just heard a slight chuckle and glared at the phone. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing and relax, I'm fine." This made the red head relax a little. "I'm using this chance to call you to, well… Tell you something."

"Are they making you stay longer then you're-"

"No, I'm not staying here for three more months and no, that's not something I would laugh at. We're actually…" Stan smiled as he sighed out a chuckle, leaning up against the wall of his army post. "We're coming home early."

Kyle felt his heart skip a beat and smiled brightly, knowing though, that Stan couldn't see it. "Thank God…!!!! That's great!" He was so relieved that he thought he would die.

"So no more worrying, 'kay? I called to tell you this cause we leave tomorrow. I didn't know whether or not to come home and surprise you, or call and tell you."

"I would have killed you myself if you had just showed up here without telling me." Another laugh came from the other line.

"I know…" Stan trailed off. But his eyes lit up when he remembered singing to Kyle before he left. "I'm already there. Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm the whisper in the wind. And I'll be there till the end. Can you feel the love that we share? Oh I'm already there."

Kyle smiled remembering him singing the previous year, almost shocked that Stan remembered that.

"I'll see you when you come back, okay?"

"I know you will. I'll see you in a week or so. I love you, Kyle."

"I love you too, Stan."

And they both hung up and went on with there day smiling. Kyle walked into the living room, telling his parents and brother the good news.

"That's good to know sweet heart!" Said his mother.

"I don't know whether to cry or to die happy! No, not die happy just yet. But I don't want to cry I just-GAH!!!" He exclaimed joyously. His mood had suddenly sky rocketed. He knew there were wings on his feet, just itching to take him to cloud nine.

"Do Stan's parents know he's coming home?" Kyle's father asked.

"I don't know…!" He said quizzically, but in an almost cheery tone. Not that he wasn't happy of the question, he just didn't think about it. "I'll be right back! I'm going to his house to see if they know. Later!" And Kyle bolted out the door. He ran there, he didn't drive; he ran he was so excited.

Running up the driveway, Kyle skidded to an almost halt as he turned to the rush to the door. Knocking on the door, he gussied himself up, trying not to look like a mess. The door opened and there was Stan's sister, Shelly. Looking as slutty as ever.

"What do you want? You know that Stan isn't here."

"Yeah, but he's coming home! In a week, he called me and told me, he's coming home!"

"Is that so?" She said. She turned her head and yelled to her parents. As Sharon came walking out of the kitchen, Gerald came walking down the stairs; both asking what was going on. Kyle smiled and told them the good news.

* * *

Denver International. It's where he left home and where he was coming home. Finally, after over a year of being away from South Park. Over a year of being away from his family. Over a year of being away from Kyle. Stan was coming home. He was finally coming home to the place and people he loved. Minus Cartman. Or maybe not. Maybe he did miss the fat ass being as ass. He chuckled at the thought. He wondered how much fatter he had gotten. He wondered how many times Kenny had died and came back to life. He wondered if Kyle had changed at all…

Kyle… God, he missed him so much. There was nothing in words he could express to show how much he missed his best friend and who he hoped was still his lover. Not, lover, boyfriend. Not a friend who was a boy. And he didn't think of Kyle as just a lover. He was his BOYFRIEND. The guy he loved and the guy who has always been his friend. Not to mention, the guy he missed and wanted to see after being away from him for over a year. Seemed like an eternity since he last saw his red head! And after this deployment, who wouldn't be possessive? He was dragged away form his new lover and then sent to war. When was he going to get off this fucking plane and see his Kyle, damn it!?

When the plane finally pulled up to the gate, Stan was immediately relieved, excited and impatient. He knew, just KNEW, that his dear and beloved, curly red-head was just through the gate and waiting for him to get off the train and up the escalators. He wanted his hugs and kisses. He only had a week of them and to the raven, that just was not even CLOSE to enough! And since it was winter, he also knew he would see Kyle in his Ushanka, with his curls just slightly sticking out from underneath and his orange jacket. When the seat belt sign turned off and they were allowed to get off the plane, he didn't know how much quicker he could get out of his seat! Friends didn't matter, he can see family everyday, but Kyle was the only person that mattered to him!

Stan grabbed his bag, got off the plane and rushed to the train. He watched through the windows of the under ground train tunnel, waiting for Governor Bill Ritter's recorded voice to welcome people to Colorado as they came off the train. Stan stood in front of the doors, his bag slung over his shoulder and holding on to the pole, his finger tapping the metal. The two and a half train ride felt like two and a half years. Once he heard Ritter's voice, and the doors open, he made sure he was the first one out of the train. He quickly walked to the escalators and walked up them. And when he turned the corner, he melted, almost dropping his bag on the ground.

Behind the guard rail, stood his family holding a banner saying "Welcome home, Stan!", and his sister amazingly there as well, along with his friends. Cartman even showed up. But the only person he looked at the most, that he wanted to see most, was Kyle. Who stood there smiling a toothily grin. At first, Stan just stood there, looking at Kyle, almost at the brink of tears. And he himself knew Kyle had a hard time just standing there, looking at him in his military uniform, clouded by tears. And Stan began to walk towards them, which then turned into a run. Kyle moved along with the raven, and as soon as they reached each other, Stan finally dropped his bag and embraced Kyle tightly and close to him. Kyle hugged him back, crying joyfully into Stan's uniform.

"Kyle…! God, I missed you so much! Kyle…! Kyle!" Stan cried joyfully. He loved to say his name. He loved it more when he said it holding the person who bared the name. And when Kyle lifted his head, Stan continued to repeat his name over and over as he kissed him. "Kyle! I missed you! I missed you so much! I could hardly stand it!" He said between kisses.

"Stan!" Kyle cried. "I love you so much Stan!" It was all Kyle could say. He was to chocked up and relieved to truly say anything that moment.

As soon as they finished their reunion, Stan laced his fingers with Kyle's and brought the red heads hand to his mouth and kissed it as he smiled into green eyes. Kyle blushed and smiled happily and shyly at the notion. Wrapping his free arm and hand around Stan's now toned and muscled arm, they walked to Stan's welcoming party and let Stan had his very well deserved welcome home.

* * *

That night, Stan and Kyle spent the night at Kyle's house alone, lying in bed in their pajamas, just like the week Stan left. Only there was no sadness, but peace and happiness radiating from the two of them. Kyle, lying on Stan's now bare chest, his eyes calmly closed, listening to Stan's steady heart beat, with a smile plastered on his face. And Stan, lying on his back, propped up by pillows and his arm behind his head, his hand gently on Kyle's jaw bone, stroking the relaxed man's cheek. Stan stared up at the ceiling, contently smiling. Both enjoying the long needed and desired time together.

"I'm so glad you're home…" Kyle said. He didn't move. The slight sound of Stan's heart flutter and a soft chuckle as Stan responded made him feel special, knowing he was the only one who could do this to him and not Wendy Testaburger from all those years ago.

"I am, too…"He told him. Then the thought of the day he left Kyle behind at the airport. Smiling more, he wrapped his arms around Kyle and brought him up closer. "I'm already there." Stan began. Kyle just smiled and snuggled into Stan's embrace, unable to believe that Stan remembered when he sang to him. "Take a look around. I'm the sunshine in your hair. I'm the shadow on the ground. I'm whisper in the wind. And I'll be there till the end. Can you feel, the love that we share? Oh, I'm already there."

"Stan…" Kyle whispered as he looked into Stan's blue eyes that just seemed to shimmer brightly in the moon light that beamed into the dark room.

"Oh, I'm already," Stan kissed Kyle and smiled as he laid his forehead crookedly against Kyle's as they laid in each others arms. "There."

* * *

Well? Good? No? Yes? Please review and tell me! And since I left the story hanging there, anyone want a sex chapter? We can think of it as Kyle's welcome home gift to Stan! =D BUT I need 20 reviews to do it! So for those of you who want a sequel, you will have to be patient. It may take a while. =.=


End file.
